Vampire Knight- Sealed
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Kaien Cross found the girl in an ally, blood seeping from multiple wounds, surrounded by the bodies of dead vampires. She wore the clothing of a huntress, carried the weapons of a huntress. She was young, but showed determination he valued, and later was thankful for. Kind of follows regular plot, probably a lot of changes later on. WARNING- GRAPHIC VIOLENCE- HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The woman ran with all her might, hearing the screams of children. _Children,_ she thought, _those monsters…_

Her hands wrapped around the hilts of a twin pair of sword on her belt. The hilts inlaid with silver, the blade gleaming with ice blue light and power. Swords drawn she rounded the corner of the small restaurant resting on the urban streets of Cadania.

Human-like-beings stood in her vision, adults with hunches backs and veins grotesquely popping from the skin. They turned to face the new arrival, glowing red eyes narrowing, jaws opening to show pairs of snakelike fangs. Each fang bulge against their lips. Each being had blood dribbling from the corners of their mouths.

A group of three children stood behind them, huddled together like herd animals to be slaughtered.

The woman let out a cry and flung herself forward, the black scarf that hid her neck and the lower portion of her face whipping behind her. Her sword gleamed in the pale moonlight as one of the beings fell sliced in three parts, electricity rippling from the wounds.

One of the other two darted in, drawing its claws across her chest and shoulder, knocking one of her blades from her hand. Swiftly the other blade was lodged in the being's throat.

The last darted in with blurring speed, grabbing the woman by the wrists and throwing her against a wall. Her scarf drifted down, revealing the young and delicate features of a teenager.

The being holding her pinned was taken aback for a moment, seeing the huntress was still merely a child. Her body help post-pubescent curves, and a muscular slenderness that spoke of someone used to hard work.

Her low ponytail had come loose, strands of gold flitting across her face and in front of her ice blue eyes.

"My, my," the being's voice was a mix between a purr and a growl, "it's not often one becomes so lucky to find a lovely young lady ready for the taking."

The woman snarled in response, twisting her knee slightly against her captor's. The being smirked and leaned in, harshly biting her neck and sucking.

Blood messily dripped down her sun tanned skin to pollute her scarf and the neckline of her uniform.

Lights flashed in the woman's vision and she bucked. Metal slid on metal and the blade of a knife poked from her knee brace and the woman drew her knee across her captor's stomach, sending him back in shock.

"Don't underestimate me!" The woman snarled and pulled the knife completely from her knee brace.

She flew forward, blood dripping from her enemy's wounds, further polluting her frame with red.

The vampire's dying scream echoed through the silent night, a tribute to the woman's struggle. The woman watched it fall with fierce joy, then collapsed against a wall clutching her wounds.

Struggling to keep her eyes open the woman's last thought was, _if I am to die, at least I took those bastards with me._

Blackness consumed her vision.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Not my best prologue, I admit. I seriously enjoyed writing this!**

 **SO the fandom is Vampire Knight, obviously. If any of my readers don't know that fandom I'm going to try and keep it simple and explain any difficult details.**

 **Now the hard part, and please be honest, if this story continued, would you all read it? (I'll probably continue it anyways but it's good to know)**

 **Love you all!**

 **~Hellantroy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I groaned, body aching all over from wounds I couldn't place. A particular throb in my neck caught my attention.

 _My neck…_

I abruptly sat up, blood rushing to my head and causing my vision to blacken and my body to sway.

"Hey, not too fast! You'll pass out again!" The voice was female, young, definitely in her teens.

A small hand wrapped around my arm and gently pushed me back against the plush cushions. My eyes darted to the hand and followed it up the arm of a young girl, sixteen maybe, with brown hair falling to her shoulders and wide, young eyes. She had a kind face, her body small.

I tried to talk but my voice came out rasping and inaudible.

"Hold on I'll get you some water." The girl said and she was gone in a second, leaving me alone in a comfortable living room, a fire blazing in front of the couch i was currently residing upon.

Again, slower this time, I sat up, holding my aching neck and watching the fire run across my vision in ribbons of red and orange. Memories began returning, the bite, the vampires in the alley, the kids…

 _My swords?!_ Rapidly, my head snapped around the living room.

"Hey, hey calm down!" The girl was back, pushing me back to a sitting position as I mentally decided to search for my family weaponry, "Your stuff is fine! Seriously stay sitting!"

I relaxed a little, letting her force the water into my hands. The cooling liquid slowly but surely cleansed the burning in my throat.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, taking the glass from me and placing it on a coffee table in front of the couch.

The question stumped me for a second. _What is my name?_

"Miralyn… Crimson… I think my nickname was Mira…." my voice was raspy and strained.

"Nice to meet you, Mira." The girl grinned at me, face instantly becoming younger and as radiant as a flower, "My name is Yuki Cross."

I nodded a little to her, steadily taking in details of the room I was in. It looked comfortable, small but not suffocating. It was more cozy than spacious, with comfortable furniture.

"Where am I?" I rasped, voice a little less strained but not by much.

"You're in the headma-" she stopped herself, "my father's home. He's the headmaster of Cross Academy."

My blood ran cold. I knew that name, Cross Academy. I was trying to place why it make my skin crawl…

The thought clicked in my head like a lightbulb. _This is the academy… open to vampires…_

I stood up immediately, "I'm not staying here."

Yuki stood up also, holding my arm with an iron grip, "you can't leave! Not now! You're still wounded."

"I don't care, I'm not staying with…. those…. things."

"All vampires here have no intention of harming any humans." This was a new voice, male and older. My head snapped to the doorway. A man wearing spectacles stood there, garbed in a shawl and purple undershirt. His light blonde hair was pulled back from his face in a low tail, he wore oval spectacles that sat low on his nose.

"Headmaster?" Yuki said, looking at him.

The man walked into the room and looked at me, "good to see you're recovering fast. I found you in that alley, you're lucky to be alive."

I stared at him, feeling shock begin to run over me. This man, his face… I knew it. Any vampire hunter would know it.

"Kaien Cross..." I murmured, staring at him.

He nodded a little, "come. You must have questions."

Numbly, I followed into a small office. _The Kaien Cross… the famous vampire hunter… headmaster of a school for vampires… ode to irony._

I sat across from him, wincing a little. My torso and neck were beginning to complain loudly.

"As you've probably figured out, Cross Academy is a school for vampires and for humans. Their classes are split up, obviously. Day class and Night class. WHen the day class ends, night class head to their classes and reverse. It keeps the students separated to avoid incidents."

"Meaning murders."

He winced a little, "We do everything in our power to avoid any injuries, which is what I would like to ask you. If you wish to, you could attend this school. You'd have a home, food, education, clothing, rest. But what I would like you to do is join Yuki and a boy name Zero Kiryu as guardians, or well disciplinary squad members. Meaning, you enforce the rules of the school, such as curfew. You'll have to read the student handbook, but the rules are pretty basic. You enforce them on day, and night class students."

My ears perked up.

"However, please do not kill anyone."

I was pretty sure he could see the disappointment on my face.

"So, do you want to attend Cross Academy?"

 _I don't exactly have many other options considering the fact I was literally living in hotels before and my family is dead…_

SIghing, I said, "Headmaster Cross. I would be happy to. Assuming I get to keep my swords."

He laughed, suddenly sounding much less mature, "of course, of course dear! Just, keep them out of sight! I'll have Yuki show you to your dorm."

He stood happily taking my hands and flounced out of the room.

 _What. The. Hell. Did I just make a king sized mistake?_

The dorm room was a comfortable size, twin sized bed, a dresser, a closet and a vanity. Aparently I was to be sharing the room, considering the fact there was another set of all of the above. The school was fairly large, a nice gym and a pool **(*Author- Idk if it actually had a pool I'm pulling a blank XD, if you know please inform me*)**. The classrooms were large, making me wonder exactly how many students I'll be "disciplining".

I'd seen a few students in black uniforms matching mine. _Day class._

Yuki had explained night class wore white uniforms. _God the irony, bright side it makes them easier to spot._

I had changed in my new room, careful of the wound on my torso and neck. The armband was interesting, but I had managed to get it on correctly. The button up shirt hid my torso wound well, though I left my neck bandaged. Staring at myself in the mirror, I noticed how much thinner I'd gotten, losing the weight of regular meals. My skin was a bit more pale than usual, but still thoroughly tanned. My hair still it's regular gold, my eyes almost white they were such a light blue.

I was average height, but tall enough that the short skirt showed a bit more thigh than I liked. The long socks helped, but not much. The uniform top actually didn't look half bad on me, showing my slim waist and body. Well lets face it, I'm slim everywhere.

Aparently school had been going on while the headmaster and his daughter, who looks nothing like him, were nursing me. I was to report to class, somewhere around here.

After about half an hour of wandering I managed to find my classroom, walking in feeling like a big spotlight was on me.

I heard the girls erupt in whispers when I walked in, most of the males in the room were sitting with stunned expressions on their faces.

With my back straight, chin held proudly, I walked to the teacher, handing him my excuse slip.

"The new student then?" He asked, examining my slip. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Internally sighing, I turned to face the class. "My name is Miralyn Crimson, please call me Mira."

The class erupted into excited whispers. I assumed new students were a bit of an unnatural occurrence here, exciting yet odd.

"Thank you Mira, please take an open seat."

I nodded and took the first open seat available, trying to discreetly avoid people. I failed, but it's worth a shot.

Class went by like a speeding snail that was crushed by an anvil. _I'm starting to remember why I ditched school as a kid…_

I tried my best to pretend to be interested in the class, but honestly I was two steps from falling asleep.

"Alright, don't forget your homework. Class is dismissed."

Girls got up excitedly whispering to each other, Yuki grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"People are supposed to go back to their dorms now, but the girls never do. The night class is coming out, so we've gotta go stop the mobs." She explained hurriedly, dragging me into a run.

"Mobs?" I questioned.

By the time we'd gotten there I could see what she meant by mobs. Girls were lined up at the fence, attempting to see the night class students, or well.. the vampires.

 _Ignorance really is bliss_. I thought numbly, assisting Yuki shove the mobs back, _though if these idiots knew they were vampires they'd all have a simultaneous nose bleed. Idiots._

The gates do the night class living quarters opened and all of the girls squealed in unison. I glanced back and had to dig my fingernails into my hand to keep from going for the dagger hidden beneath my skirt.

I bit down hard on my tongue keeping the girls back as best I could, not looking again.

After things wound down I listened to Yuki explain that we would be staying around the school, ratting out any day class student stupid enough to try and sneak out.

 _Simple enough..._

 **Hey guys!**

 **SO first chapter, hope it isn't a disappointment. So my plan it to switch between povs, like do a chapter 1st pov then 3rd or 1st from a different character. Thoughts? Opinions? Notes? Help? Anything to say? Review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love you all~Hellantroy**


End file.
